


Всё потому, что кто-то у нас озабоченный

by fandom Made in China 2020 (Team_Made_in_China), Fingerbang (Ming_Youshen)



Series: Разноцветные пластыри скрепляют разорванное молниями небо надёжнее суперклея и жвачки "Гудрон" [1]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, M/M, RPS - Freeform, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/pseuds/fandom%20Made%20in%20China%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ming_Youshen/pseuds/Fingerbang
Summary: Он спасает котят. Он носит с собой пластыри. Они упали и начали трахаться
Relationships: Li Bowen/Ji Li
Series: Разноцветные пластыри скрепляют разорванное молниями небо надёжнее суперклея и жвачки "Гудрон" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895539
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Made in China 2020





	Всё потому, что кто-то у нас озабоченный

– Любить Цзи Ли – это значит таскать с собой кучу пластырей! 

Бовэнь рассмеялся, выворачивая карманы. Разноцветные бумажки посыпались на пол. 

– Дурак, – Цзи Ли смущённо фыркнул. 

Принять тот факт, что однажды они проснулись в одной постели ему оказалось проще, чем то, что их отношения зашли гораздо дальше, чем дружба с привилегиями. Ну то есть, почему бы двум бро не подрочить друг другу – да бог с ним, пусть бы и переспать? Бывает! Но вот эти все ласковые словечки и нежности, и то, как как мягко прозвучало его собственное "дурак" – это ужас до чего неловко. Он восхищался и даже немного завидовал тому, как свободно, не стесняясь ни капли, Бовэнь говорит о своих чувствах и желаниях. Он так пока не умел. 

– Давай сюда свои коленки, чудо!

– От слова "чудовище", – пробурчал Цзи Ли, стаскивая разодранные брюки – штанины оказались слишком узкими, чтобы их просто закатать. Бовэнь кивнул.

– Ещё какое! И надо тебе было лезть на это дерево?

– Он пищал! 

Котёнок и правда пищал – громко, жалобно и надрывно. Разве может сердце кошатника такое выдержать? Наверх-то забрался, видимо, от испуга, а спускаться страшно, обычное дело. Маленький ведь ещё!

– Сейчас тоже запищишь, – пообещал Бовэнь, раскрывая пузырёк с перекисью. 

Цзи Ли сморщил нос недовольно.

– Это обязательно? 

Можно ведь просто промыть водой, подумаешь – о дерево поцарапался. Будто у него никогда ссадин не было! Да они у него и не сходят, вечно он обдирает колени. 

– Обязательно! – Бовэнь присел на пол перед ним, расположившимся на краешке кровати. – Слушайся старших, Сяо Ли, а то по жопе получишь.

– Ах ты… – Цзи Ли стукнул его в плечо кулаком. Несильно, конечно. Исключительно в воспитательных целях. И зашипел, когда его исцарапанной коленки коснулся ватный тампон, смоченный в перекиси. 

– Подуть? – спросил Бовэнь и, не дожидаясь ответа, дунул на ссадину. Детский сад! 

Почему-то, это было очень приятно. 

Пластыри тоже были детскими, со смешными яркими рисунками. "В самый раз для тебя", – усмехнулся Бовэнь, за что снова получил в плечо. Наверное, со стороны они смотрелись, как Найча и Хэйми, которые то гоняют друг друга, то лижутся! Цзи Ли поделился этой мыслью с Бовэнем, и они снова расхохотались. За дверью спальни послышался тоненький мяв. На время приезда Бовэня, кошкам вход сюда был закрыт, и перед этим Цзи Ли тщательно пропылесосил всё, где могла скопиться кошачья шерсть. 

– Найча подтвердила, – сказал Бовэнь, залепляя царапины пластырями. – Ну вот и всё. Готово. 

Он наклонился и легонько коснулся губами заклеенной коленки. 

– Чего творишь?!

Цзи Ли запустил пальцы в лохматую шевелюру и потянул несильно. Ну правда, вот чего он? 

– Не могу же я упустить случай посмущать нашего находчивого, не лезущего за словом в карман Сяо Ли! 

Бовэнь снова поцеловал его колено и поднял на него сияющие глаза. Показалось, что болеть стало меньше – вот ведь чушь полная!

– Дурак, – снова повторил Цзи Ли, мысленно пиная себя за тон своего голоса. В слащавых мелодрамах так произносят что-нибудь вроде "любимый" или подобные глупости. Бовэню бы, наверное, понравилось. Он любит всякие дурацкие нежности. 

– Дурак, – весело согласился тот. – Ну и что? Поцелуй меня, мой маленький злой шипящий котёнок! 

Цзи Ли наклонился к нему близко-близко, едва не коснувшись его губ своими, и ласково шепнул:

– У тебя аллергия на кошек, балбесина! 

И отстранился, смеясь, упал на кровать. 

– Ах ты… – воскликнул Бовэнь, поднимаясь. – Покажу тебе сейчас, как дразнится! 

Он встал на колени на кровати и угрожающе навис над Цзи Ли, оказавшимся между его бесконечных ног. Тот не удержался, погладил по бедру. Вот чего он красивый-то такой, а?

– Спасибо, я умею! – заверил Цзи Ли, а больше ничего сказать не успел, потому что оказался прижат к кровати, и губы Бовэня накрыли его рот. Руками тот удерживал его за запястья, попробуй вырвись от дылды такой...

Не то, чтобы Цзи Ли этого хотелось. 

Хотелось ему – ладно, им обоим, сложно не почувствовать, когда о тебя трутся внушительным стояком – совсем другого, так что он сам потянулся навстречу, не желая полностью уступать инициативу. Бовэнь отпустил его руки, и он немедленно этим воспользовался: запустил их под его футболку и медленно, с наслаждением провёл по спине снизу вверх ногтями. А потом – обратно, уже не царапая, а гладя ладонями. Кожа горячая, гладкая, а под ней – рельефные мышцы. А трогать это всё чертовски приятно, и вот ну кто бы мог подумать? Он же только с девочками раньше, маленькими, хрупкими, а Бовэнь вон какой большой, и сильный, и как же прёт от этого, и от того, какой он при этом заботливый, нежный и романтичный. Конечно, Цзи Ли не упускает случая постебаться над ним – но не скрывает, что на самом деле ему это очень нравится.

– Ишь, щурится довольно! – усмехнулся Бовэнь между поцелуями. Цзи Ли потёрся щекой о его плечо. – Спровоцировал, зараза мелкая! 

– Да тебя и провоцировать не надо, – фыркнул Цзи Ли, шлёпнув его по заднице. – Ладно я молодой ещё, гормоны вместо мозга, а ты-то куда? В твоём старческом возрасте уже и стоять-то нечему…

– Покажу тебе сейчас, чему там стоять! – пообещал Бовэнь, скользнув губами по его шее, касаясь её едва-едва. А дрожь от этого недоприкосновения – по всему телу, и так сладко тянет внизу живота…

– Покажи! – потребовал Цзи Ли. 

– Вынь и предъяви, – рассмеялся Бовэнь, поднимаясь. – Сам напросился.

Раздевался он с изяществом, явно красуясь – модельное прошлое ничем не выбьешь. Цзи Ли смотрел жадно, думал: "Моё", и от этой мысли по телу разливался жар. Вот это всё – его. Вау!

– Кровать с подиумом перепутал? – он, конечно, не удержался от подколки. 

– Просил показ – получи и распишись, – отозвался Бовэнь. 

Цзи Ли похлопал по кровати рядом с собой. Бовэнь сел, скрестив ноги, и тут же снова потянулся к нему, скользнув губами по щеке. Цзи Ли повернул голову и легонько прикусил его нижнюю губу, а потом провёл по ней языком – медленно, демонстративно – и поцеловал уже всерьёз. 

– Получил, – он обхватил рукой, заблаговременно смазанной массажным маслом, член Бовэня и слегка сжал. – Ты и впрямь… неплохо сохранился…

Он принялся неспешно водить большим пальцем вокруг головки, постепенно то сужая, то расширяя спираль. И опять же, ну кто бы мог подумать, что это может быть так кайфово – дрочить другому парню? Но от одного только вида, как расширяются от удовольствия зрачки Бовэня, как учащается его дыхание, от тихих стонов, скрывающихся с его губ, Цзи Ли сам едва не кончил – пришлось даже прикрыть глаза. Слишком уж это всё… 

Просто слишком. 

Цзи Ли скользнул рукой с головки на ствол, до самого низа и обратно, постепенно ускоряя темп, и они почти всё время целовались, а потом просто сидели, прижавшись лбами друг к другу, вслушиваясь в одно – неровное, сбитое, но одинаково – дыхание на двоих, и это было ещё интимнее. А потом Бовэнь вздрогнул всем телом, и Цзи Ли, уловив момент, сжал его член сильнее, привалившись головой к его плечу… 

И оказался в кольце рук, тесно прижатый к Бовэню, ощущая его оргазм почти как собственный. 

А потом эти же руки опрокинули его на кровать, стащили с него трусы и футболку и принялись гладить везде, докуда дотянутся. И уже ему пришлось кусать губы, плавясь от ласк, но и это, конечно, не помогло сдержать стоны и рваные выдохи. Бовэнь целовал его живот, грудь, шею, снова спускался вниз, превращая всё тело в эрогенную зону. А когда горячий рот накрыл его член, забирая сразу глубоко, Цзи Ли продержался недолго. Выплеснулся, вцепившись в простыни и выгибаясь навстречу, и упал на кровать, тяжело дыша. До чего же хорошо, а…

– Называется… заклеили ссадины… – хрипло рассмеялся Бовэнь, поглаживая подушечкой пальца цветной пластырь на колене Цзи Ли. 

– Всё потому, что кто-то у нас озабоченный! – фыркнул Цзи Ли, имея ввиду, конечно же, не себя, несмотря на то, что сам проявил больше инициативы.

– Я тоже тебя люблю, вредный котёнок, – заверил его Бовэнь. 

– Дурак ты, – напомнил Цзи Ли. Это означало: "И я тебя". Когда-нибудь он так и скажет. Наверное. 

Этому романтику хренову понравится...


End file.
